Magic
Magic is the transformation of Magoi into other substances. Overview Magic is used all throughout the world, and whenever it is used, an 8 Pointed Star appears. Rukh causes all of the world's natural occurrences, by using the energy it produces. It causes storms, fires, lightning and etc. Magic can do various things by giving ceremonial orders to the Rukh at will. One can cause anything if they give the right orders to the Rukh, that's the invisible truth that organizes our world. As it expels or combines it causes several phenomena. By using this energy and ceremonial commands certain people can use Rukh in order to reproduce these natural occurrences, they are called Magicians. The strength you have in using Magic is decided by the quantity of Magoi you are able to extract from the Rukh. Even though Metal Vessels, Household Vessels, and Magic Tools users can use their own special Magic, their powers are not as diverse as Magicians but are amplified. In the Magnostadt Academy, Rukh is classified into 8 different types: ones that manipulate flames, water, light, wind, lightning, sound, power and life. According to Magnostadt Academy's Chancellor, Matal Mogamett, the principles of Magic have been unveiled and the orders of formula system has been created in this century.Night 159, Page 11 Aberrant Magic Extreme Magic Types of Magic There are countless types of Rukh, and therefore countless types of magic. Yet, Magnostadt teaching divides all of the known Rukh into eight basic types, as well as many sub-types. In the Kou Empire, they called the types of Rukh the Eight Trigrams Talisman which pretty much represents the same thing. Night 295, Page 12 2nd type: rukh that manipulate water 3rd type: rukh that manipulate light 4th type: rukh that manipulate lightning 5th type: rukh that manipulate wind 6th type: rukh that manipulate sound 7th type: rukh that manipulate power 8th type: rukh that manipulate life]] The Eight Types #Heat Magic #Water Magic #Light Magic #Lightning Magic #Wind Magic #Sound Magic #Strength Magic #Life Magic Sub-types *Clairvoyance Magic *Curse Magic *Gravity Magic *Healing Magic *Ice Magic *Space and Time Magic Users These are the Djinn: *Agares (Kouen Ren) *Alloces (Darius Leoxses) *Amon (Alibaba Saluja) *Astaroth (Kouen Ren) *Baal (Sinbad) *Barbatos (Muu Alexius) *Belial (Hakuryuu Ren) *Cerberus (Mira Dianus Artemina) *Crocell (Sinbad) *Dantalion (Koumei Ren) *Focalor (Sinbad) *Forneus (Rametoto) *Furfur (Sinbad) *Glasya-Labolas (Barbarossa) *Leraje (Kouha Ren) *Paimon (Hakuei Ren) *Phenex (Kouen Ren) *Purson (Ignatius Alexius) *Shax (Nerva Julius Caluades) *Ugo (Aladdin) *Valefor (Sinbad) *Vassago (Armakan Amun-Ra) *Vepar (Sinbad) *Vinea (Kougyoku Ren) *Zagan (Hakuryuu Ren) *Zepar (Sinbad) *Caim (Takeruhiko Yamato) These are the Magicians: *Aladdin *Banker *Choppo *Clemens *Connie *Doron *Falan *Gyokuen Ren *Irene Smirnoff *Ithnan *Jinjin *Judar *Junjun *Matal Mogamett *Mohja *Muharaja *Myers *Nero *Pinocchio *Reirei *Sahel *Sai Lin *Sana *Scheherazade *Setta *Sheba *Sphintus Carmen *Titus Alexius *Wahid *Weapons/Arms Dealer *Yamraiha *Yunan These are the ones that use Metal Vessels to do magic: *Alibaba Saluja *Armakan Amun-Ra *Darius Leoxses *Hakuei Ren *Hakuryuu Ren *Ignatius Alexius *Kouen Ren *Kougyoku Ren *Kouha Ren *Koumei Ren *Mira Dianus Artemina *Muu Alexius *Nerva Julius Caluades *Rametoto *Sinbad *Takeruhiko Yamato These are the ones that use Household Vessels: *Bator *Boyan *Dorji *Drakon *Ja'far *Kin Gaku *Kokuton Shuu *Koubun Ka *Kouga Clan *Masrur *Morgiana *Myron Alexius *Olba *Pisti *Lo'lo' *Seishuu Ri *Seisyun Ri *Sharrkan *Shou En *Toto These are the ones that use Dark Metal Vessels to do magic: *Apollonius *Byoln *Dunya Musta'sim *Cassim *Zurmudd These are the ones that use Dark Household Vessels: *Hassan *Isaac *Zaynab These are the ones that use various Magic Tools in order to do magic: *Olba *Umm Madaura *Umm Madaura’s Crew References }} Navigation Category:World of Magi Category:Magic Category:Abilities